Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!
is the thirty-seventh episode of Kamen Rider Gaim. It is the third movie crossover/tie-in of the series following the special and the crossover with the REBOOT Kikaider. In this episode's case, its events tie into the show's summer movie, Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!. It introduces the alternate world seen in the movie, including the characters Lapis and Kamen Rider Mars, as well as featuring the return of Ryoji Hase. Synopsis Kaito meets DJ Sagara, who provokes him and summons a ghost-like Gaim Kiwami Arms. After the battle, he gets caught up in an alternate world where he leads Team Baron in the competition for soccer's All Rider Cup. Plot In the aftermath of the battle between Takatora and Mitsuzane, Kouta runs to the pier in order to locate the two. However, he is attacked by the Grasshopper Monster. Kouta realizes that this isn't an Over Lord, but a being just as strong. The creature gets away leaving Kouta appalled. Kaito, on the other hand is affected by the attack caused by Redyue, lamenting that if he had just transformed before getting there, he wouldn't have received the injuries he had received. Appearing before him is DJ Sagara who informs him that Kouta is much stronger than him and is leaving him in the dust. Sagara opens a time distorted crack that brings forth a future Kouta who transforms into Kiwami Arms. Kaito trades blows with Kouta, but is interrupted by Lapis, who sends him to a different world. In this world, there is no Inves Invasion and in place of dance teams, there are soccer teams instead. In this world, Ryoji Hase is alive. Kaito, untrained in the profession of soccer is trained by Kawasaki Frontale's Kengo Nakamura in order to sharpen his skills against Team Charmant. Kaito runs into Lapis and asks him if he's the one who brought him to this world. Lapis tells Kaito that his battle against the future Gaim Kiwami Arms still haunts him. The Grasshopper Monster appears before Lapis and attacks Kaito. Kaito manages to push back the monster as it retreats. Elsewhere, Kouta fights the same Grasshopper Monster and transforms into Kachidoki Arms. During this battle, DJ Sagara informs Kouta that time and space is being distorted and Kouta catches a glimpse of his personal future through a crack with him and Lapis. Kouta then transforms into Kiwami Arms and uses the Ichigo Charge: Kunai Burst attack, but the monster retreats back into Lapis' world. Kaito manages to defeat Team Charmant and fights the Monster who has just escaped Kouta. Kaito transforms into Banana Arms and later Lemon Energy Arms, defeating it with a Lemon Energy Sparking: Cavalier End. Kaito walks to Lapis, who sends him back to his world. Kaito then gets a glimpse of his alternate self's future alongside the alternate riders with Kouta (mainstream). Kouta attempts to find Mitsuzane and Takatora again, but before him is Kamen Rider Mars who leaves the area, entering a crack that enters to Lapis' world. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * }} * }} Lockseeds *'Lock used:' **Gaim: ***Present - Orange, Lemon Energy, Kachidoki, Kiwami, Ichigo (in Musou Saber) ***Future - Orange, Kachidoki, Kiwami **Baron: ***Lemon Energy, Banana **Bravo: ***Durian **Knuckle: ***Kurumi **Mars: ***Golden Ringo *'Arms Change:' **Gaim: ***Present - Jimber Lemon Arms, Kachidoki Arms, Kiwami Arms ***Future - Orange Arms, Kiwami Arms **Baron: ***Lemon Energy Arms, Banana Arms **Bravo: ***Durian Arms **Knuckle: ***Kurumi Arms **Mars: ***Golden Arms *'Weapons summoned in Kiwami Arms:' **Future Gaim - Daidaimaru, Sonic Arrow, Banaspear, DJ Gun **Present Gaim - Daidaimaru, Duri Noko, Melon Defender, Musou Saber Errors to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 20, . *'Viewership': 4.9% *'Closing Screen Lockseed Collection': **Kamen Rider: Gaim **Lockseeds: LS-05 Pine, LS-06 Ichigo, LS-07 Orange, ELS-01 Lemon Energy, ELS-02 Cherry Energy, ELS-03 Peach Energy, KLS-01 Kachidoki, LS-∞ Kiwami, LV-01 Sakura Hurricane, LV-03 Dandeliner, LV-04 Tulip Hopper *This is the second episode not written by Gen Urobuchi. The first was the crossover with Kikaider. *This is the second episode in the franchise's history that connected with the Summer Movie. The first was episode 27 of Kamen Rider Den-O. **This is also the first time in the franchise that characters in the mainstream world have seen either a vision or it actually happening in front of them. *First appearance of Kougane. **He would later appear in the final episode, but as Armored Rider Jam. *First appearance of Ryoji Hase of the alternate universe since his original universe counterpart's death in Episode 14. *First (and only) TV appearance of Lapis. **As of this episode, all of four main Over Lord Inves that is the counterpart of the main Riders of the series has appeared. *Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin was also first seen in a vision. *This episode (as well as the Summer Movie) may relate its connections to the . Possibly as part of the promotion. The date of the episode airing was the same day as the 2014 World Cup finals in Brazil. **In contrast, these were featured football athletes from as guest stars themselves. *Oren stays transformed throughout the entire episode, although his actor's case is not the same as Tsunenori Aoki, whose character does not appear in this particular episode either. *While not the present-day Gaim, this episode marks the first time that Gaim from any timeline can transform directly into Kiwami Arms, albeit ghostly much like Wataru Kurenai transforming directly into Kiva Emperor Form without Tatsulot being present. For some reason, Gaim's Daidaimaru remains instead of disappearing due to Orange Arms no longer being present. Another weird quirk is that Kiwami Arms can also alter weapons into another weapon such as the Sonic Arrow and the Banaspear without turning the Kiwami Lockseed. *This is the first episode where Gaim does not summon the Kiwi Gekirin while in Kiwami Arms since episode 33 *Some of the clips from the summer movie were featured in this episode. However, they were scenes in which the characters from the mainstream world were aware of. In this case, a Crack. *This is the only episode where Mitsuzane does not make an appearance. **Even though Mitsuzane doesn't make an appearance, he is seen as Ryugen in a flashback-like scene in the summer movie. *This is the only time that a New Generation Rider activates the Sparking function, as well as the first time that Baron executes a Rider Kick. **As of this episode, Baron has executed all finisher functions for Banana, Mango, and Lemon Energy Arms. *This episode contained the most used ending themes in Kamen Rider's history. In this case, 3 themes. **As of this episode, Never Surrender has been played for Baron's 2 main Arms (Banana Arms and Mango Arms). *The ending narration of this episode would later be used at the beginning of the Summer Movie. DVD releases Kamen Rider Gaim Volume 10 features episodes 37-40: Baron's Soccer Showdown Summer Camp!, The Return of the Professor, The Do-or-Die Tower Break-In Strategy! and Awakening the Over Lord. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/gaimu.html DSTD08900-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, DVD cover Gaim DVD Volume 10.jpg|''Kamen Rider Gaim'' Volume 10, Blu-ray cover References Category:New Kamen Rider Episode